The purpose of cameras, binoculars and other instruments of this type, is to effect clear and sharp pictures and vision. Clearly any accessory that reduces shaking and jiggling of hand held instruments would be an important tool. Camcorders, movie cameras, still cameras with telephoto lenses, and binoculars, during prolonged use, are fatiguing when hand held. Therefore, a telescoping rod, which diverts weight from hands and arms to a waist belt support clip, is very useful. Since a considerable amount of photography and binocular viewing occurs when the operator or viewer is ambulatory, a stabilizing support, attached to camera or binocular directed rearwardly to the upper chest, would provide desirable stability. Since novice and professional photographers alike often require absolute immobility of their equipment, it is reasonable to provide a means to insure solid immobile support. Therefore, an optional tripod with precision horizontal and vertical lens adjustment is desirable. To create better pictures and enhance the quality of viewing through binoculars, it is logical that such a support accessory device contain such amenities and controls. Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,272 teaches a stabilized support of compact size and light weight. Dunn in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,753 shows a camera support for stabilizing against the shoulder area of the user. Rauscher (3,882,524), Knaudt (4,542,966), Simmons et al (5,111,983), Lee et al (4,083,480), Lingwall (5,073,788), Larock (4,943,820), and Brown (5,098,182) all teach various means for holding a camera or other instrument for improvements in steadiness, balance, support and various other features. For the most part these devices are either crude, ill conceived, or are complex and expensive to manufacture. The basic needs of the professional or occasional instrument user, as defined above, are not met by such devices. What is truly needed is a compact, foldable, multipurpose, accessorized support device which would provide, in a single assembly or system, the ability to securely mount a camera or other instrument, provide improved hand holding features, body propping and support for reduction of arm and hand fatigue, and provide a surface supporting system with elevation adjustment. The instant invention does provide all of the above in a simple, inexpensive and easily fabricated package.